Content search is widely performed for finding desired content. Generally, content search is conducted by a computing device via a communication network, such as the Internet, to find content on a network, or to find a place of a local file in the computing device. It is demanded that a content providing apparatus enables a user to find desired content effectively and quickly. Many content search services or applications are provided in the world.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.